


The Next Generation

by Whatever_this_is_yay



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, My take on Boruto, Original Character(s), Post-War, au kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatever_this_is_yay/pseuds/Whatever_this_is_yay
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war is being taught in history books. Konoha and all of the other villages are at peace. Children, especially from Konoha, have not experienced conflicts at all. They live in peaceful times, but does that mean that they all are safe ? What challenge do they face ? Something big is coming, that's certain.The Seventh Hokage has disappeared. What will happen then ?Join the new generation of Shinobis (and their parents of course !) to see what awaits them.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Hana, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Tamaki, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	1. At the Hatakes

**Author's Note:**

> I created my own characters. This is not at all like Boruto. They are part of the story, because they exist and I love them. However, this story is different. I took some elements from Boruto and adapted them to this story.  
> You all know that I don't own the characters or the universe of Naruto or Boruto. Kishimoto is the OG !

Kakashi woke up with a weird feeling. It was like his entire face was wet. He opened one eye, and he was surprised to see a tongue plastered on his face. Seeing the size of it, it was either Pakkun or Biscuit. It would be out of character for Pakkun to do that sort of thing…

“Biscuit, what do you want ?”

“Oh ! Sorry Kakashi, it’s just…well…see I fell asleep and my tongue kinda…slipped out of my mouth. Might I say.”

“Well that’s real nice, but why were you sleeping here ? Don’t you usually sleep with the other dogs ?”

“Well, you know. Seeing that today is the day, we wanted to check up on you. So we agreed to take turns and watch over you. And I guess I fell asleep.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything. He was touched that his ninken watched over him. But each time they did such a thing was when he’d lost someone he loved. His father, Rin, Obito, Minato, and now this. He’d never imagined he’d go through that again. But here they were.

“Pakkun is with the pup. He’s fine. I think Pakkun took a real liking to him. Well, I guess I’ll leave you alone, Kakashi. Good luck.” And just like that, Biscuit disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi took a quick cold shower to wake up his sore muscles and his tired mind. After a few minutes, he dried himself and styled his hair. He liked telling everyone that it naturally went up that way, but actually he loved making it look like that. He got dressed in his usual gear that he had gotten so familiar with over the years and headed for the bedroom next to his.

“Hi dad !”

“Hey you, hey Pakkun. I heard you guys had a sleepover ?”

“Yeah…I knew today was a tough day for you so I asked them if they could come. When I feel sad they help me, so I thought it could be the same for you.” Answered Hoki.

“Kakashi, you know you can always count on the pack. We’re here for you.”

“Thanks Pakkun. We’ve been through quiet a lot together, haven’t we ?”

“And that’s undermining it ! Anyways, I have to help with the pups at home. I can’t leave them by themselves, they’ll kill each other.”

“The puppies attack each other ?!” exclaimed Hoki

“Oh no, the adults will. Everyone thinks they know best how to handle puppies and it causes some friction. You know how they all love to be right. So I have to go back before some of them take it too far.”

“Alright, thank you for coming Pakkun, and say hello to everyone. I’ll get you guys a treat next time you come. Good luck !”

“Bye Pakkun ! I had a good time, thank you for coming ! And say hello to everyone, I can’t wait to see who will join me on my next missions !” waved Hoki

“I will. See you later. Hoki, Kakashi.” and Pakkun was gone.

Kakashi sat on the bed, next to his son. His life had changed so much since he adopted Hoki.

His parents were Shinobis killed in action and he had lived in the orphanage since that happened. One day, when Kakashi was still Hokage, he was visiting that orphanage. He met every child there and told them about shinobis, his friends, his dogs and his adventures. He had noticed Hoki who was just four years old then. He reminded him of himself after his father had passed away. At the time, he’d shaken off the feeling eating up his stomach and had continued the visit.

In the following days, he’d catch himself thinking about this kid. He’d remembered how awful he had felt at his age and how closed off he’d become after the incident with his father.

A week after the visit, he was still thinking of that damn kid. As he was walking home from the ramen shop (he’d gone for ramen with Team 7 and Co), he saw that kid at a training field picking up an old shuriken that was left there. Intrigued, he approached him and asked him what he was doing. The child was afraid, but eventually recognized him. That’s when Kakashi found out about his tragic past. He hadn’t known before, but he could see it in his eyes, in the way he carried himself, in everything he did . Because one day, he had been that child, carrying such a heavy burden.

Without realizing, Kakashi had told the little boy about his life as well. Hoki, he had learned, was extremely curious about the shinobi part. He told Kakashi that he wanted to become a shinobi just like his parents. So Kakashi taught him how to throw a shuriken. After that, he brought him back to the orphanage. And when it was time to say goodbye, neither Hoki nor Kakashi could say the words. So they never said goodbye and Hoki has been his son ever since that day.

They’ve been father and son for 7 years now. Hoki has learned how to be a shinobi and is a Genin. His team is led by Sai, an old student of his father. It’s an honor to be taught by him. He is in charge of the Konoha Police and was a great ninja during the Fourth Shinobi War. Somehow, Hoki actually looks like he could be Kakashi’s genetical child. His hair is just as messy. They decided to play on the resemblance thing and take it further. So Hoki wears a mask over his face, just like his father does. His headband covers his right eye, just like Kakashi used to do when he still had a Sharingan. However, Hoki has brown hair and blue eyes. They know that they aren’t blood related, but they enjoy looking like each other. Soon, Hoki will have his own dog to summon. Right now, he’s able to summon Kakashi’s.

What’s important is that they truly are a family. Everyone in the village considers them to be father and son. Hoki is Hoki Hatake, son of the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. He is part of the Hatake clan, his grandfather was Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of the Leaf. And Hoki knows his father inside-out. So he knows how he feels. He knows that there’s nothing he can do, except being there for him. Because that’s what he would want if he was in his situation. Support and love.

Hoki sat next to Kakashi and gave him his good morning hug. He then got ready, as he would any day, and started talking about the dream he had last night. He laughed about it and kept talking and talking and laughing some more, trying to make Kakashi laugh in the process. Then, Kakashi interrupted him.

“Alright, I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but I’m the adult here ! I’m the one who needs to take care of you. And you know, today is not too bad either. I guess I’m not too bad of a teacher for things to play out the way they did.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Well, if you’re the adult and you have to take care of me, then I guess it’s time I told you that I’m starving !”

“You remind me of Naruto we he was your age. Always hungry. Come on, I’ll make you your favorite. But you have to help me with the cooking.”

Hoki knew that Kakashi was still feeling bitter and sad, but at least he got him to laugh. And he was right. Today is a great day. Things are changing, and change is not always bad.


	2. At the Inuzukas

“KUROMARU ! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY ! ASHI ! COME HERE !”. That was Tamaki yelling. Kuromaru has always loved playing with the cats, but what he failed to realize is that the cats don’t enjoy that game as much. Now both cats were perched on top of the library and Kuromaru was barking at the bottom of it. He’d chased them around the house and now the poor cats were petrified.

“My, my, what is going here ? We leave for a quick walk and it turns into this ? Akamaru and I can’t leave you alone, can we ?”

Kuromaru instantly stopped. It wasn’t Kiba or Tamaki that made him, but when he saw the look in his father’s eyes, he knew he’d better stop right away. Kuromaru walked to Akamaru and gave him the best puppy eyes he could. The cats were still scared, but they knew that as long as Akamaru was there, they were safe. So they went back to doing their cat business; sleeping.

“Hey, Ashi ! Come here ! We need to talk about Kuromaru.” Shouted Kiba in the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. No need to yell.”

The fourteen year old was not concerned. What could his old man or his mom do ? They already make his life a living hell every day.

“Your dad and I have been thinking about the way you’re raising Kuromaru. And we don’t…we think he needs to learn to collaborate more. To listen to your orders. Or you’ll never work well together in battle.”

“So we decided that you need to learn a new jutsu. One that will challenge both of you and push you further, make you work harder than you ever did. We want you to learn a collaboration jutsu.”

“What do you mean ? We’ve already got tons of collaboration jutsus, Kuromaru and I ! We don’t need more !”

“What Kiba means, is that you’re going to come up with a new one. Involving you, Kuromaru…and Nobu” announced Tamaki.

“WHAAAT ?? But Nobu is a cat ! He hates Kuromaru and Kuromaru hates him ! Whenever I summon him, it always ends badly. There’s no way they’ll work together !”

“That’s the point. Make them work together. You’re a Chuunin, right ? If you can’t do it, you don’t deserve the title.” And with that, Kiba left the room.

Tamaki was surprised by the way Kiba was behaving, he’d never been that serious before. But he was going through a lot at the moment, so she could understand why he was so rough with their son.

Ashi was standing in the middle of the living room, Kuromaru looking up at him with his tongue sticking out.

Their son is a great shinobi. They are extremely proud of him, but he has a tendency to think he is better than everyone else…which has gotten him in trouble a few times. Sometimes, Tamaki catches herself looking at their son. He’s so handsome … he looks just like his father. She didn’t know Kiba when he was fourteen, but she has seen pictures. And the resemblance is startling. Ashi wears his brown hair in a high, short ponytail. With the Inuzuka clan symbol on his cheeks and his sharp teeth, he proudly shows off his identity. However, unlike his father, his clothes are casual and ordinary. In that aspect, he’s alike his mother. Ashi wears a simple pair of brown pants and a light brown jacket covering his mesh shirt. Kuromaru is the complete opposite of his father. His fur is completely black and he doesn’t really listen to anyone, except for Akamaru and Ashi.

Together they make a great team, even if she must admit, she doesn’t how they’re able to do some of the things they do. They’re so reckless. But it works.

Tamaki smiled at her son. “We’re leaving soon. Get ready. We’ll talk about that jutsu some other time.” She left the room and joined Kiba. She was worried about him.

In the other room, Kiba was staring at the window.

“Was I too strict with him ? I didn’t mean to sound so severe, but he needs to get stronger. So many things are going on, everything is changing. I don’t know how things are gonna turn out, and I don’t want him to get injured or worse… he needs to get stronger. To protect Konoha. Who knows what conflicts will arise from all of this. We need to get ready.”

“It’s alright. I think he’s starting to realize that as well. Ashi is a good boy. He knows you. And he knows when to get serious. He’ll be alright. We all will be.”

Tamaki approached her husband and hugged him from behind.

“Things will turn out okay, you’ll see. But right now, we have to get ready. It’s almost time.”

“Thank you, I love you.” Kiba gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Before anyone could take things further, Tamaki broke off the embrace. “Now let’s go ! Or we’ll be late !”

Kiba was grateful to have Tamaki looking out for him and Ashi. Every day was a blessing, even today.


	3. At the Aburames

Kouchuu had just finished eating breakfast and had fed Chumaru, her cute little husky, when she smelled something that she wasn’t used to. Rather, she had smelled that scent before, but never in her own house. It smelled like sorrow, but different. She couldn’t put a name on it, but she knew it was bad. She walked around the house, following the scent. It led her to the garden, in front of a tree. She looked up, and there was her father, leaned against the trunk, contemplating his insects.

“Daddy ? What are you doing up there ? It’s not hatching season right now. Why are you up in the tree ?” asked the little girl.

“Oh. Good morning, Kouchuu. Umh, I was just thinking of… stuff. You know, with everything that’s going on, the students are going to be terrible for a few days. They’re going to test my patience. And especially some of your classmates. You know, they’re directly impacted by all of this… Will you try to look out for them in class ? They’re going through tough times.”

Kouchuu nod her head yes in an adorable way that made her father melt.

“Anyways, how did you know I was up there ?”

“Oh. Umh I smelled something I’m not used to, so I followed it. And it led me here, to you. Why do you smell different ?”

His eight year old was his everything. She was so kind and clever. But she was too young to know everything that had happened.

“Well, today is a big day for the entire village, but it means more to me, that is because I know the people who are involved. I think that you will understand it more once we get there, but all of your uncles and aunts are going to be there. You will see. It’s a big day.” He jumped down and joined his daughter.

They talked under the tree for a while before being joined by the rest of the family. Chumaru was racing the three Haimaru brothers, in vain. He was still a puppy after all. Hana followed behind with three cups of tea.

Shino was so lucky to be there with them. He thought of his friends, who were all suffering. Some more than others. But he couldn’t let himself fall into the pit of despair.

He has his beautiful wife, Hana Inuzuka. They still laugh about the day Kiba found out. He looked disgusted. He might still be, but now that they’re brothers in law, he should have gotten used to it.

Together, they have a perfect daughter, Kouchuu. She has attributes from both clans. She has the ability to control insects and is usually calm, just like her father. However, she also inherited a great nose, sharp teeth and a short temper (at times, when being calm is not an option) from her mother. She wears a large green coat to hide her insects and she is always accompanied by her dog, Chumaru. She’s a student at the Academy and gets to show everyone her abilities. She’s creeped a few people out, but not too many. Maybe they were too scared of her to react. She still gets taught a few lessons by Shino. Usually no one bothers her because she’s the teacher’s daughter, but there’s always a few laughs and whispers behind her back. She dismisses them and gets revenge when no one is looking, by letting Chumaru pee on their stuff for example (but that’s only when they’re really mean). Shino knows that she’ll make an extraordinary shinobi. To him, she’s perfect.

And of course, there’s the dogs. Hana’s dogs, the three Haimaru brothers and the little one, Chumaru. They come from the same family, so whenever Kouchuu is working on her Aburame secret jutsu, Chumaru can train with his brothers.

“So, how’s everyone doing ? Slept good ? Before we leave for the ceremony, do you want to go on a little walk ? To relax before the big event ?” asked Hana, not too sure how to handle the situation. She isn’t very tactful and usually blunt about things. She just wants her family to be happy, and they always have a good time whenever they’re out in nature.

“Yes, that sounds like a great idea. I’d like that.”

“Me too ! I already fed Chumaru, so we’re ready to go ! And I want to show you a new jutsu that I’m working on !”

“Okay, well drink up people, because it’s time to go on an adventure !” exclaimed Hana, downing her cup in the process.

Yep, Shino was feeling great. Hopefully his friends were doing alright.


	4. At the Lees

“YOSH ! Good job, Metal, youth is flowing within you ! Now, I want you to try again, but come at me with 200% more force this time ! Just like you did with Gai Sensei. No, even MORE strength ! I want you to use 500% more energy ! Alright ! Come !” encouraged Lee.

His son and him were in the middle of the training grounds. It was early morning and as usual, the father and the son were training together while the training grounds were still free. It was just the two of them. For Lee, it was important to share those moments with his son. When Lee was just a boy, those times shared with Gai Sensei are what shaped him into the man that he is today. And he wants Metal to go through this experience as well.  
Early training is the best way to express one’s youth ! There is no better time than right now. No need to worry about the past or the future. The present. Only the present. Because the future can always change. One day you live happily with your family, and the next you’re standing at the cemetery, your newborn in your arms, and your wife in a casket. What do you do now ? Your child is crying, you can’t afford to be depressed. That’s been his motto ever since. Live in the present, accept the past and prepare for the future.

“KONOHA SENPUU !” shouted Metal, aiming straight at his father’s head. Lee dodged and appeared behind his son, ready to punch him. Metal quickly landed and jumped back in the air, did a flip and landed crouched on the floor, swiping his leg forward in hope of making his father stumble. However, the experienced ninja easily avoided the blow and immediately attacked with a punch. Metal took the hit and ejected a few meters away. He got back up and ran straight at his father. The fight continued for a good fifteen minutes before they were interrupted by no other than Gai.

“What youthful determination ! I am so proud of your dedication, my precious students ! Metal, you will be able to master the Eight Inner Gates if you keep working as you are ! And Lee ! I am so proud to see you train your son so diligently ! You are an extraordinary role model for him !” shouted Gai Sensei, crying heavy tears.

  
“GAI SENSEIIII !” cried out the father and son, tears streaming down their faces as well.

They all ran to each other and shared a bone-crushing hug, all three wearing the exact same green bodysuit and rocking the same haircut. Even if it wasn’t the case, they looked like they were grandfather, father and son. Everyone treated them that way. Gai had always been in their lives and was considered family. They saw each other almost every day, but it did not stop them from putting on that kind of show every time. Crying and hugging were almost part of their daily training at this point.  
The young Genin was bound to become a prestigious shinobi, being taught by two masters of Taijutsu. Just like his father, he cannot control his chakra, but he can control his determination and that will never falter.

“Alright, you two, what do you think of a little sparing match ? You two against me. I have so much youthful energy that I need to exteriorize ! So get in position ! Because Konoha’s beautiful Blue Beast of Prey is ready ! And then we’ll get some breakfast, my treat. Now, go !”

And just like that, another battle began. Sensei against student, father and son working together, creating bonds and tightening them. The Will of Fire was burning strongly in all of them. Working hard towards the same goal: being stronger today than yesterday.

A few hours later, they shared a delicious curry in a restaurant in the center of Konoha. It was exceptionally calm. Gai knew that Lee was feeling a heavy burden but was trying to hide it. It wouldn’t work with him. He knew his beloved student too well. Gai gave him a look, asking him to open up.

“Today… is quiet a day, huh ? I know that I cannot change things that happened in the past, but once again I am confronted to the harsh reality of life. Gai Sensei, in the past you gave me such precious advice when I had to get my surgery. Tell me ! What should I do, Sensei ?” Lee was overflowing with emotions and determination.

Metal had known that his father had gone through many things in his life, but he had never actually seen him in crisis. It hurt him. To see his father suffer like that, he wanted to make it stop. So he listened carefully to what Gai answered.

“Speaking of the surgery…do you remember what I said that day ? “I will die along with you”. Well, that has not changed. However, you must be careful. You cannot die for everyone. Staying alive may feel more difficult, but it is only when you are alive that you can protect those you would die for. Our springtime of youth has yet to fade away, dear Lee. What we must do is use all of our youth towards one goal: protecting those we love. Only then will we be able to die.”

Metal was stunned. He had never heard such an inspiring speech, he felt like he could do anything in order to protect everyone. So that’s what the real power of youth was.

“Thank you Gai Sensei ! As always, you know what to say to me. You are right ! We must protect the village ! I will train Metal to be 1000 times better than I am, and one day, he will do the same with his children, and so on ! The future is looking bright !” Lee was quick to recuperate. Just like that, he’d felt better. He wanted to be strong for his comrades.

“YOSH ! It’s time. We must go now ! Gai Sensei, will you come with us ?”

“Of course ! We will join the others once we get there. Onwards, everyone !”


	5. At the Hyuugas

Neji was looking out the window. He was observing the Hokage mountain and the seven faces carved on it. There wouldn’t even be Naruto’s face up there if he hadn’t saved his life during the War. He still remembers clearly that day. Before he had realized, he was standing in front of his comrade, protecting him from an enormous wooden spear. Fortunately, his muscle memory had saved his life as well. He had immediately started a Rotation and destroyed the spear. God knows what would have happened to him if he hadn’t done that. Lucky he did, or he wouldn’t be in the situation that he is now. A united clan, adorable nephew and nieces and a family of his own. He owed everything to Naruto. Ever since the Chuunin exam, his life had changed for the better.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts and headed for the kitchen. Tenten was serving breakfast to the kids.

Yuki, the oldest, is seven years old. He has long brown hair and clear white eyes just like his father. His mother taught him to braid his hair, as it would get in the way of his weapons. His love for weaponry is well put to use during his studies. He currently is a student at the Academy. Even though he specializes into weapons (at the greatest joy of his mother), he still trains his gentle fist technique in the compound with his father and other members of the clan. He still doesn’t know about the history of his clan and why some people give him a weird look.  
As for Keiko, the youngest, she is four years old. The sweet girl is a perfect copy of her older brother, however her behavior is completely different. She is very energetic and always full of life. She wishes to be the best ninja in the village and trains hard under her father’s supervision. She excels at the gentle fist technique, even If she tends to push herself too far and get injured in the process. Her mother tries to knock some sense into her when she gets home from missions.  
Neji and Tenten try to be as present as possible for their kids, but it gets difficult sometimes, juggling between clan duties and training a Chuunin team for Neji and a Genin team for Tenten.

Yuki and Keiko ran to Neji when they noticed him. Keiko, the youngest, jumped into her father’s arms.

“Hello everyone. How are you all doing ? Slept good ?” he asked as he kissed his children on top of their foreheads.

“Yes, I slept good. I woke up early and cleaned my weapons. I want to show Himawari a new jutsu today !” enthusiastically explained Yuki. “That’s my boy !” thought Tenten, proud that her son was showing interest into her artistry, as one might call it.

“Yup ! I dreamed that I was a badass Ninja and that I was the best in the village !” Keiko exclaimed. Neji smiled at her enthusiasm. He was certain that she would cause some trouble in the upcoming years. She has “such youthful power” as would his teammate and his Sensei say, he thinks rolling his eyes.

“I’m glad you had a goodnight. You all know that we have a very busy day planned for today. So hurry and get some breakfast ! We need to get ready for the events of the day !” he said excitedly, trying not to show his uneasiness with the situation. He put his daughter down and headed towards Tenten. The kids ran to the table and started eating.

“Now, how did you sleep ?”she said and gave him a quick kiss. ”I woke up but you were nowhere to be seen. I got your kimono ready and went through some paperwork. I usually don’t touch documents related to the clan, but I know that your head is not really there right now. I thought you might need some help.” She explained. Neji smiled at that. She knows him too well. She’s always been like that with him, by his side, even before they got married.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. And you know that since you are my wife, you have just as much right to be involved in clan business as I am. After all, one day I will be in charge of the clan. So if I say that you’re allowed to do it, no one can say anything against it."

“It may be so, but I think some people would call it “abuse of power” or something. I know that it’s not the case, but don’t give the opportunity to anyone to criticize you. It was hard enough to get rid of the whole main and branch families situation, let alone nominating you head of the clan in the future ! Without the support of Hinata and Hanabi, it would have never happened. ” she answered.

“Yes I know, but it is important to me that we make decisions together. We are one, you help me think properly when it comes to my duties. Anyways. We should join the kids, they might be covered in eggs for all we know.”

No one said anything about the elephant in the room. They would have to address it as some point today, but right now they had a breakfast to eat and kids to take care of.


	6. At the Naras

Shikamaru woke up feeling a bit groggy. Usually, he’d wake up early and head for the Hokage tower right away. But today, he stopped in the kitchen, poured himself some coffee and cooked breakfast for his family. Usually, he wouldn’t bother stopping for breakfast, it’d be a waste of time. Today was different.  
As he was setting the table, Shikario, the eldest walked in the kitchen, already dressed. She was wearing a tight, dark blue skirt and a white shirt, both specially designed for shinobis. She was very proudly wearing her Chuunin vest, which she had recently altered to meet her needs, even though she had been a Chuunin for over a year now. The vest was designed for her to carry her fan more easily on her back, with the Nara symbol right in the middle. She had never gotten the need of protecting her forehead, so her headband was looped around her neck. Shikario had styled her black hair the same way she did every day. It wasn’t her fault if her hair was impossible to style differently ! Her parents had terrible hair, so there was nothing she could do. She’d tried and tried, but even the best, finest wind jutsu could not fix it. So she was stuck with the same haircut that her mother had when she was her age.

“Hey.” She said, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey. Slept good sweetheart ?” he asked, still setting the table.

“Mmh, I guess.. all of this still feels unreal to me.”

Her father looked at her, but what she saw in his eyes was confusion and sorrow. It was a drastic change from the usual wisdom and confidence that would reign his stare. She grabbed the eggs and helped her father with breakfast. The room was silent, it was early in the morning. Shikamaru wasn’t home a lot, and he was about to be home even less now.  
But after all, Shinobis endure. And he was about to do just that, no matter how long it would take.

The rest of the house was sleeping, when suddenly...

“MOOOOOOM !!! I DID IT !!!”

The father and the daughter looked at each other with a knowing look. It was Shikakyo, the little 4 year old boy. Every morning, he’d try to cut a piece of paper in half with his chakra. Today, out of any other day of the year, he’d managed to do it. At least they would remember it.

“CAN YOU STOP YELLING ?! IT’S STILL EARLY !!” shouted Shikadai.

Some complaining and muffled sounds were heard from his bedroom, then Shikadai appeared in the kitchen. Following behind him was Shikakyo, holding a ripped piece of paper. The tiny black haired boy was waving the paper in the air and showing it to everyone present in the room.

“Look ! I ripped it ! It was hard !” Said Shikakyo, trying his best to say the sentence correctly.

“You did amazing, little brother !” exclaimed Shikario.

“Yes, good job little man! Now, I think it’s time for breakfast. Will you go and get Shikakei and mom ?” asked Shikamaru, looking at his tiny boy as he ran off in the hallway.

“Are you ready for today ?” asked Shikadai. Shikario turned from the frying pan. She knew her father was turning a new page today. It had to be difficult, she could never imagine what it felt like.

“Yeah, I think so…” Images of Asuma, his father, his comrades fallen in battle came into his mind. He thought of the day he had to cheer up Naruto after Jiraya had passed. “I have to protect the King. I made a promise to do so.” He lit up a cigarette and went out in the garden.

Shikakei walked in, blond hair in a spiked ponytail, much like his father. He too was wearing his every day clothes: a pair of dark green pants, a black t-shirt and a white vest with the Nara crest sewed on its back. One day, he too would wear a Chuunin vest, but, unlike Shikario and Shikadai, he was still a genin for the moment. Not that he cared about any of it. At least that’s what he’d told people.

“Kaachan is coming. She’s trying to dress Shikakyo. But you know how he is...” Shikakei announced.

“…Troublesome” answered Shikario and Shikadai, smiling at the sarcastic answer. The siblings loved to make fun of their father.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, they shared a breakfast together, one of the few they’d have time for. Everyone was busy. The house was filled with hard-working ninjas. Shikario was a Chuunin, Shikadai had just become a Chuunin himself and Shikakei was a brand new Genin. Shikakyo ripped a paper in half, so they’re about to get REALLY busy. Temari was often travelling between Suna and Konoha and now Shikamaru was about to be even more busy than he was before. And they all knew it. Everything had changed when the accident happened. And today, they (and all the villagers of Konoha) had to face the ugly truth and hope for a bright future. After all, today wasn’t all bad. It was also a day of joy and a milestone in the History of Konoha. Today was a day of change.

Today was a day they would never forget. Shikakyo had ripped a paper in half.


	7. At the Akimichis

“BREAKFAST IS READY !” shouted Karui from the kitchen. Tumbling was heard around the house as all of the family immediately gathered in the kitchen. It was like that every morning.  
They all learned not to ask when food would be ready. Once it would be, they’d know. If they dared to ask before that,… well let’s just say it was better not to ask. Karui had grown tired of hearing the same question every morning, so after a few death stares and threatening spatulas, everyone had learned not to bother her. Akimichis were such a pain when it came to food. But she had known that when she’d asked Choji to marry her. And even though they’re annoying, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Because they are her family, and they all are perfect in their own way.

They all rushed into the kitchen, Choji coming in first and giving his wife a quick peck on her lips, which got a few disgusted faces and exclamations from the kids. Karui immediately grabbed Choji and made a show of kissing him harder than before, just to spite their children. Katsuo, who couldn’t care less about their kiss, sneaked past his family and dug into his plate.

“Hey !!! What is Katsuo doing ?! Stop ! We aren’t even there yet !!” exclaimed Kota.

“Well, too bad for you ! I need to eat to get stronger ! And I’m a Chuunin, so I use more energy than you do !” retorted Katsuo, Katana in hand just to scare his younger brother.

“Ugh, you guys are such a pain, fighting so early in the morning. Can’t you get along for two minutes ?” complained Chocho as she sat at the table.

Kota and Katsuo sent her a death stare and sat down. Choji, Karui and Chinatsu joined the table.

“Why did we have to wake up so early, mom ? I wish I could sleep some more.” Whined Chinatsu.

“Honey, I know that it is early, but today is a big day ! The ceremony is in the morning and we cannot be late !” answered Karui.

Chinatsu, the seven year old girl, was not convinced by that answer. If she could’ve, she would have woken up just ten minutes before the ceremony, grabbed an ogiri and headed for the ceremony. She really didn’t see the need to wake up that early.

“I can’t wait to see Sarada ! She must be so excited !” exclaimed Chocho

“Yeah ! And I look forward to seeing stupid Shinobu and his stupid twin sister !” agreed Katsuo

“Are you sure you don’t mean her…what was the word you used ? Stunning ? Beautiful ? Pretty sister ?” mocked Kota.

Katsuo turned red immediately.

“What did you say ?! I’m gonna kill you Kota !” he shouted as he expanded his arm and ran after is younger brother

Chocho looked at her little sister and desperately said : “Promise me to never date a guy as stupid as our brothers are. They are such a pain.”

Chinatsu laughed at the comment.

“Enough everyone ! You all need to calm down and sit down. You heard your mother earlier. Today is an important day and we cannot be late. Now eat.” said Choji

The room immediately went quiet. Choji isn’t the kind of person to be strict or demanding. This was something his kids were not used to. Seeing their father like that made them understand how serious of a day it was.

“Katsuo, you are a Chuunin. You should know what today represents for this village. Stop acting like this.” Declared his mother.

“You’re right. Sorry.”

“As a matter of fact, you should all know what today represents. Except for Chinatsu, as she is still in the Academy. Everyone else at this table should be respectful and behave accordingly.” announced Karui.

“What even is today about ?” asked Chinatsu.

“We’re getting a new Hokage” answered Kota, the 10 year old Genin.

“It is important for the village to always have a Hokage to guide them.” Added Chocho, a Genin as well.

“But we already have a Hokage !” retorted Chinatsu.

“Not anymore.” Said Katsuo, the 14 year old Chuunin.

Choji looked down at his plate and didn’t say anything for the rest of the breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! Thank you for reading and making it this far ! This is my first Naruto story. I would really appreciate it if you left a message/suggestion/anything down in the comments !  
> I would love to let this story evolve with suggestions from the readers :)
> 
> Love to you all !


End file.
